n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Barnabas Houki
▪Barnabas Houki▪ のPersonal Dataの RPC Full Name|| Barnabas Houki Nicknames|| The Ninja in White Age|| 9 Birth Date|| June 5th Height|| 5 foot 10 inches Weight|| 152 Pounds Personality|| Arrogant and Self Centered Behaviour|| Calm and Collective Ethinicy|| Italian Personal Skill|| Cooking Favorite Food|| Red Bean Soup, Fried Chicken and White Rice Favorite Drink|| Tea with Ginseng Least Favorite Food|| Onion Soup or Roasted Mushrooms Likes|| Likes explore and go on adventure. Dislikes|| Dislikes being bored and waiting for things to happen. Hates|| Hates when he sees the weak being hurt. Strengths|| • NinJutsus • Bloodline Weaknesses|| • GenJutsu • KinJutsu Fears|| • Dying • Being Forgotten Relationships|| N/A Family|| Vrail Hatake (Father), Medusa Houki (Mother) のShinobi Dataの Village|| Kusagakure Rank|| Genin Ninja Class|| Ninjustu Class Nindo|| "-You only Live once-" Bloodline|| The Tendrills Threadings Bloodline Stage|| +1 Heart Clan|| N/A Clan Stage|| N/A Implants|| N/A Curse Mark|| N/A Angel/Demon|| N/A Summoning Type|| N/A Summon Sage?|| N/A のShinobi Technique Dataの Chakra Color|| Dark Red Chakra Element|| 1. Doton 2. Katon 3. Ninjutsu Non-Elemental • Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) • Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) • Bushin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) • Doton • Koujin Bunshin no Jutsu (Dust Clone Technique) • Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Rock Shield). • Katon • 3rd Element (S-rank) • Village Jutsus • Genjutsu • (can only learn up to rank) Bloodline/clan techinques • Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear) Taijutsu N/A Mastery Level|| N/A Techniques Learned: • Custom Taijutsu Techniques Learned: • のEquipment Dataの Headband Location|| Belt Headband Style|| Straight Headband Color|| Red Flak Jacket Style|| N/A Flak Jacket Color|| N/A Kunai Holster Location|| Right Buttocks Kunai Holster Color|| Black Shuriken and Bomb Holster Location|| Left Outer Thigh Shuriken and Bomb Holster Color|| Black Backpack Color|| Red Backpack Style|| Two Strap X-Crossed Chest Weapon Type|| N/A Weapon Length/Range|| N/A Weapon Weight|| N/A Weapon Location|| N/A Weapon Properties|| N/A のShinobi Combat Statisticsの Missions Completed S Rank|| A Rank|| B Rank|| C Rank|| D Rank|| E Rank|| Battles Fought Fights Won|| Fights Lost|| Fights Tied|| Opponents Killed|| のOther Data の Background History|| Born in the rural area of the Grass Country, he lived with his Father(Vrail Hatake) and his mother (Medusa Houki). He didn't know anything other than their love and the story of his mother's bloodline that she told him every night as a child. He would watch his father practice and train the martial art of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He began being trained how to stand in a proper defensive stance and how to transfer from it into a offensive when an opening was seen. After mastering those, and hitting an older age, of 5, his father gave him his first weapon lesson. He was taught how to throw a Kunai, Shuriken, and spar with wooden Katanas. He loved watching his mother and father spar with the real things. Later, when he was 7, his father let him start practicing with Vrail's Chakra Blades, learning how to transfer chakra into them. It was hard and Barnabas was not ready, yet he focused and tried hard to succeed. As the years went on, Barnabas' father grew sick and after a long suffering for Vrail and his family finally died. Barnabas' Mother took it very hard and after a year without her lover she commited suicide. Barnanbas was 9 when it happened and had no relatives, that he knew of... He made his way to the Hidden Grass Village where his Father grew up at and all the stories he'd been told had gone on at. So after settling in at Vrail's old massion he decided on his own he'd go and talk to the Kusakage and enroll at the Academy like his father had. Theme Song|| If Today Was Your Last Day - by Nickelback Extra Stuff on Character|| N/A